Popularity and Jealousy
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Finn has become very popular after revealing her true gender. Maybe a bit too popular. Will a special person from S.A become jealous and if so, will he even admit? What will become of it? Read and find out! My first S.A fanfiction!


**My first crack at my favorite pairing in the whole series of Special A! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them. At all!**

* * *

It was a sunny day as the third year students started their year at the school. Some things have been changing all around the students of Special A and their friends while some things stayed the same. Like Hikari and Takashima. They are still deeply in love with each and thanks to the fact that she is no longer moving away, they've been even closer than before (if possible). Akira and Tadashi have been getting along better but she still hits him if he does or says something wrong. Like that was ever going to change. Jun has been practicing with his violin more and more. He wants to play it well enough so that everyone will one day be moved by his playing especially Sakura. Megumi has been working hard with her singing lesson as well as getting closer Yahiro. She has been getting better at doing both things and that has made her extremely happy. Ryuu is still working and helping out with his family's business. Jun and Megumi still cling to him all the time but when they are not, he spends his time with Finn which has been happening a lot lately. Even though he has seen her many time since the new year started, he can't get over how cute Finn looks in her new girl school uniform. Now that everyone knows that Finn is actually a girl, she has become more popular than before with the girls AND the boys. Especially the boys.

"I can't but notice how popular Finn has become." Akira said as she set down her European tea cup.

All of the S.A members sat around the table in the greenhouse, eating snacks prepared by Akira herself. Everyone looked at her as soon as she said it.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked as he bit into his mini sandwich.

"I mean I've been noticing that she has been getting a lot of attention, especially from the guys." Ryuu's ears twitched at that.

"I'm not surprised. Finn looks really cute as a girl! So of course she was going to get crushed on by the guys around the school." Hikari said cheerfully. Akira nods.

"I guess but," She suddenly ran over and started hugging Hikari happily. "You're always going to be the cutest to me!" Hikari smiled and then felt a familiar anger from next to her. She and Akira looked over at Takashima who was glaring at Akira but then quickly smiled as if nothing was wrong but Hikari was very familiar with that kind of scary smile.

"You mind letting go of _my_ Hikari?" He said sweetly. Akira glared at him and swept Hikari from her seat and kept hugging her. "No way! She will always be my Hikari!" Then a glare match between the two started which didn't surprise the others one bit.

Jun ignored them and got back to the topic they were originally talking about. "I've heard that boys have been asking Finn out lately. I even saw one the boys in her class give her a love letter." Ryuu's left eye twitched this time.

"Really? I thought only girls do that." Tadashi said, grabbing another sandwich. Jun shrugged.

"I guess not."

Megumi wrote on her board. "I heard all the boys in her class and the class next door already confessed to her but she turned them all down. It looks like most of the boys haven't quite given up just yet." Ryuu frowned slightly which caught Jun and Megumi attention.

"Is something wrong?" Jun asked, concern.

"Yeah, you seem trouble." Megumi wrote. Ryuu shakes his head, smiling.

"Of course not. I'm fine so you two don't have to worry." Jun and Megumi still weren't so sure. Tadashi stared at him and then smirked.

"Don't tell me…are you jealous?" he said and Ryuu stares in shock.

"What?!" Tadashi crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yup, it's written all over your face. You're jealous that Finn is getting a lot of attention from the guys. You probably want her all to yourself, am I right?"

Ryuu stayed silent as he blushed slightly, unsure what to say.

_**~(S.A)~**_

The school day ended almost as quickly as it started and everyone went their separate ways. Ryuu waved good bye to Jun and Megumi as they went off to practice. Once they left, Ryuu walked around the school grounds a bit more, his mind going back to what Tadashi said.

'_Am I jealous? I've never been jealous before so I'm not quite sure how it is supposed to feel…'_ He thought and then caught a glimpse of Finn on school grounds still which puzzled him slightly.

'_What is Finn still doing here?'_ He thought and walked over to her. That was when he noticed she wasn't alone. A guy he never seen before was standing in front of her, blushing and fidgeting a bit. Ryuu hid behind a tree a few feet away so not to be seen but he still could make out what they were saying.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Finn said with her hands behind her back. The guy nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Y-Yeah, I do." He glanced up at her and then quickly bowed to her which surprised her and Ryuu. "I-I like you a lot! Please go out with me!"

Ryuu felt his hands clench into fist tightly and he felt his insides boil but he didn't know quite for sure. _'Is this…jealousy?_' He shook his head and paid attention to what was happening.

Finn stared in shock and then looked uneasy. "U-Um…well I…"

The guy looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Please at least think about it."

Finn rubbed her right arm, obviously uncomfortable about this. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can go out with you. I'm sorry!" She said the last part quickly and then ran away. The guy stood up straight and sighed, heartbroken as he walked away in the opposite direction. As soon as Ryuu saw Finn run away, he chased after her but lost sight of her. Ryuu walked around looking everyone till he saw her sitting on a bench, looking down.

"Finn!" Ryuu said as he walked over to her and she looked up at him. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.

"Ryuu!" Ryuu sat down next to her and she looked at him. "What are you still doing here? I thought you already left."

Ryuu shook his head. "Well I was going to but I saw you and wanted to find out what you were still doing here." The smile on Finn's face dropped as she looked down at the ground again.

"So…you saw, didn't you?" She said in a low voice and Ryuu nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Finn sighs.

"I've been getting asked out a lot lately and I'm not quite use to it. I never had a boy confess to me before. I used to be the one to confess to girls I've liked but now that I'm no longer hiding my true gender, I never knew it was this troublesome."

Ryuu chuckled a bit. "I guess it can be hard if they keep coming." There was a part him that a bit annoyed by the fact guys kept coming on to her and maybe even something else as well.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it really is." She leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Maybe it would have been better if I still acted like a boy." Ryuu was shocked by that comment.

"What? You can't be serious." He said and she looked at him and saw in his eyes that he didn't want her to hide her gender from everyone again. That made her smile.

"Of course not. Don't you remember what I said before? I want to be more feminine so I can stick with you." Finn said, smiling the whole time with a small blush on her face.

Ryuu also blushed but smiled as well. _'Every time I see Finn smile like that, I find myself smiling right back. It has always been this way, even when she was a boy.'_

"And do you remember what I said to you when we were in your country?" He said and Finn looked puzzled. "That even though you were acting like a male, in my heart, you will always be a girl."

Finn's eyes widened as she did remember him saying it before she took the flower he gave her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"There is no need for thanks and if the guys bother you anymore, just keep turning them down and ignore the love letters okay?" Ryuu said.

Finn nodded. "Okay!" He smiled and sighed with relief which confused her. "What is it?"

Ryuu tensed up and then just put his hands up shaking his head. "No, nothing is wrong!" But Finn didn't buy it for one second.

"You're lying." Ryuu started to sweat a bit and that's when she knew just by looking into his eyes, she could see it as clear as day. "You were jealous."

"What! No I wasn't!" He quickly denied but that only proved even more that he was. Finn smirked.

"You so were! You were jealous because of all the guys hitting on me." She in a matter-of-fact tone. He quickly looked away, blushing, but then glanced back at her smiling face.

"S-So what if I was?" He admitted. Finn rested her head on his shoulder.

"It just shows me how much you care about me and that makes me so happy." She said softly. He stares down at her and smiles softly.

"I really do care about you. I'm sorry I got a bit jealous." He said and she looked at him.

"There is no reason for you to apologize. Knowing that you can get jealous, makes me smile." She said with a smile that lit up her whole face. Ryuu stared at her and her smile as his hand rested on her left cheek. It surprised Finn but what surprised her the most was when Ryuu leaned in closer and kissed her on her lips. Her heart started to pound like crazy as she froze at the sudden kiss and before she could even respond he slowly pulled away and stared at her blushing face.

"W-What?" She stuttered, still shocked. Ryuu smiled.

"You looked so cute, I felt like doing something." He said and she realized she did the same thing to him when they went to the hot spring.

'_So this is what he must have felt when I suddenly kissed him.' _Finn thought, still blushing. Ryuu stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Come on, how about I walk you home?" He said and Finn took his hand, smiling and stood up.

"I would like that very much!"

_**~(S.A)~**_

The Next Day!

Finn walked through the hallways as happy as she could be. Smiling from ear to ear and almost skipped into her classroom and sat in her seat. Her friends looked at each other and started whispering.

"Hey, what's got her in a good mood?" One of her friends asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen her this happy before. What happened?" Another friend asked.

"I bet she got a boyfriend! That's why she is all happy." Her third friend said and they all agreed that could be the only explanation. They all looked at Finn, wondering if they should ask but it was obvious her mind was somewhere else. Finn sighed happily as she thought about what happen yesterday.

'_Ryuu…'_ She thought and giggled. Her friends all sweat drop, confused as to why she was giggling. A boy from her class walked up to her, nervous.

"U-Um Finn?" He said and snapped Finn out of her thoughts.

"Huh! Oh yes?" She said. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"W-W-Would you like to grab a bite after class with m-m-me?" He stuttered, really embarrassed.

Finn smiled at him which he took as a good sign. Well until she said "Sorry but I got other plans today." They guy sighed and slumped away, dejected. But Finn didn't notice since she was too busy staring out the window at the greenhouse.

After class let out she walked out of the school building, humming happily and turned the corner but was stopped by a group of guy, guys that she rejected already. Finn looked at them all confused and shocked.

"Wha-What's going on?" She asked. One of the boys stepped forward.

"We know you have rejected us countless times already but we must ask you something." He said and Finn just blinked.

"What?"

"Why?!" They all asked at the same time, making Finn take a step back. The one who looked like the leader of the group looked at her hard, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why reject us? We don't see why you can't accept at least one of us. We deserve to know!"

Finn felt herself being cornered as she kept stepping back until her back touched the wall. The boys kept getting closer and closer and for the first time, Finn felt afraid and trapped like a mouse being trapped by a cat. She closed her eyes tightly, not knowing what to do.

'_Ryuu, please save me!'_ She thought desperately.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Finn?!" A voice shouted from behind the group of boys. They all turned around and Finn opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared at Ryuu in shock and relief. But when she took a closer look at his face, she saw how pissed he was. And oh boy was he really _pissed_. Ryuu glared at the guys so hard it rivaled Takashima's glare. The guys shivered and stepped back.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He almost growled and Finn felt heat rushed to her face and her heart skip a beat at the word _girlfriend_. The guys looked at each other before running off, knowing that if they stayed, they were screwed. Finn lost all feeling in her legs and she slid to the ground. Ryuu stopped glaring and ran over to her.

"Finn, are you okay?" He asked, worried. Finn slowly nodded her head and Ryuu took a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. What were those doing ganging up on you like that?"

Finn sighed. "They were all the guys I rejected and they only wanted to know why."

Ryuu looked in the direction the guys ran off in. "Those stupid idiots. If they got rejected, they should just leave you alone. It's rude to gang up on a girl like that." He looked at her and offered her his hand. "Can you stand?"

Finn tried but failed. "I don't think so. I was so scared. I've never been so scared before." She hugged herself, shaking slightly. Ryuu looked very worried and a thought came to his mind. In a quick swoop, he picked Finn up like a princess (which she was). Finn's eyes grew wide and then her face turned red.

"W-What are you doing?!" She asked, her heart pounding harder than yesterday. He looked at her and shrugged lightly.

"If you can't walk, then the next best thing is to carry you, right?" He said. "You don't mind do you?"

Finn looked down at her hands and shakes her head. "I don't mind…" Ryuu smiled and started walking. After a few minutes of silence, Finn realized something.

"Um…Ryuu?" She said in a timid voice. Ryuu looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"Uh about what you said to the guys before they ran off…did you mean that?" She said, glancing at him. At first he looked confused by then he remember and blushed slightly.

"W-Well…I uh…wanted to ask you later today…about that." He said, blushing more. He stopped walking and smiled softly at her. "Finn, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Finn stared with wide eyes as the wind blew through them gently. She blushed deeply with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" She said happily. Ryuu smiled brightly as Finn pulls away slightly, looking into his eyes. They both leaned in and gave each other the first kiss of their new relationship.

When they pulled away to breath in oxygen, Finn giggled and Ryuu looked at her, slightly confused.

"What is it?" He asked and she just smiled.

"You know, your jealousy and protective side is really cute. I like it." She said and he just sweat drop.

"R-Really? Ha ha ha…" He didn't really think so but the happy look on her face made him feel just as happy.

The next day, all the boys who surrounded Finn got the beating of a life time from Ryuu. One they will surely never forget.

* * *

**Ta da! Please review nicely to me please. This is my first RyuuxFinn fanfiction story. I hope it turned out as good as I think it did.**

_**~*Peace*~**_


End file.
